Promise?
by Kagome-chan88
Summary: A one shot InuYasha brakes a promise to Kagome which leads her into trouble... you'll see...


AN: Hey you guys I had this weird ass dream so this is going to be a weird ass story probably a one shot!  
  
Um this could be R... movie PG-13...  
  
*~* Promise? *~*  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I quickly jumped into the bone eater's well and was surrounded by a lavender glow. As soon as my feet touched the bottom of the well I hopped onto the ladder and quickly climbed out, ran up the stairs of the mini shrine, opened the sliding wooden doors and ran out. Normally I would have stopped at the shrine, my house, to say hello, or at least, dropped off my large backpack, but this time was different. My eyes were so red and blurred with tears that I couldn't even see straight. I couldn't let my family see me like this, I wouldn't! A sob escaped my throat as I ran down the hundreds of stairs leading away from my house. I had no idea where I was going, where could I go? It was probably around midnight... I saw a sign a block away that said 24 hour Gym that was good enough for me. I ran into the big silver doors that flapped violently after my entrance. 'Perfect,' I thought happily, 'no one's here.' I walked down the short hallway into the locker room marked "Women". I found that indeed I was the only person in the entire gym. I let out a sigh of relief. I stood still and quiet and still no sound was herd. I let my bag drop to the floor and I myself dropped to the floor and began to sob uncontrollably. 'How could he do this to me?' I asked myself over and over.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I watched quietly as Kikyo's eyes slowly closed as her face inched closer and closer to Inu-Yasha's, silent tears ran down my face. Inu-Yasha's face looked so dazed and peaceful. I choked down my voice so I would burst out sobbing. I turned to leave but in the process had rustled a few tree branches, one of which scrapped my cheek barely drawing a line of red blood. Inu-Yasha's half-closed eyes shot open and he turned his whole body towards me and Kikyo glanced at me with a mocking smile on her pale face. "Kagome! I...I..." Inu-Yasha stuttered But I had heard enough already about how he 'wouldn't see Kikyo if it hurt me this much...' bla bla it was all lies! I didn't care anymore! So I ran, and ran, and ran in till I got to the bone eater's well then I just jumped in. **End flashback**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I decided to take a shower so I slowly took off my shoes, then my socks, I began to untie my ascot from my school uniform but, stopped when I heard a familiar voice cut though the still silence, "Kagome...I" Inu-Yasha began. "Shut up." I said without looking at him. "Kagome," He tried once again to explain, but I didn't want to hear it. "Inu-Yasha." I stated firmly, "I don't care anymore... really. Just don't lie to me anymore. Just leave." "No, Kagome." Inu-Yasha began again, "I don't know what happened! I didn't want to! I swear it, Kagome! Really!" He practically shouted at me. "NO INU-YASHA STOP IT!" I screamed up at him, not caring about the tears in my eyes anymore, "GET AWAY FROM ME! NOW!" After sounding so tuff and strong I, of course, broke down into sobs. I practically slapped his hands away when he tried to comfort me. He got up, turned, and left. Kagome slowly rose off the ground and headed towards the shower after taking off the rest of her clothes.  
  
**The shower**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was emotionless. I had ran out of tears to cry I just stared into nothing as I stood under the water shooting out of the shower head. I was so tired I slowly drifted off into sleep.  
  
**Half an hour later**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I opened my eyes and found that I was surrounded by a group of 20-30 year old men. Noticing that I had nothing on I tried to cover myself as best I could. The glanced at each other and smiled, or smirked, at me. I realized what they wanted and tried to run out. The tallest of the tree men grabbed my wrist and yanked me back. I did the first thing that came into my mind. I screamed the only name I could think of. I yelled, "INU-YASHAAAA!" Reality hit me like a slap in the face, I had chased Inu-Yasha away, I had TOLD him to leave! Now, my mistake was coming back to haunt me. Tears welled up in my eyes as two of the men each grabbed one of my ankles and one of my wrists and spread my legs out wide. I screamed and thrashed around as much I could but the men were too strong... 'No...no...NO!' my mind screamed as I sobbed openly. The third man began to lick down my waist going lower, and lower as I thrashed around trying to brake free.  
  
**Outside APOV**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha had given up hope; perhaps he should just leave Kagome alone, forever. He always hurt her no matter his intentions. He heard a thump and heard his name being called out. "Kagome!" He shouted as he ran inside, down the hallway into the Woman's locker room. There he found Kagome's clothes scattered around the floor. He heard another scream just inside a large glass door. "Kagome!" he yelled as he almost knocked down the door opening it. He saw a seen that seemed like a dream, a nightmare! His face grew dark with anger as he saw three men trying to rape HIS Kagome. "What the HELL do you think you are doing?!" "Relax!" the man who was licking Kagome's inner thigh said, "You can have her after we're done!" The man winked at Inu-Yasha "Put her down BASTARD!" Inu-Yasha shouted at him, "NOW!" "Fine, whatever man..." the man laughed, "Just wait." He smiled at Kagome and pressed his lips against hers. Inu-Yasha lost all of his control and punched the guy who had kissed Kagome. The other men dropped Kagome and took out their knifes. Kagome ran over to Inu-Yasha pressed her body into his hoping to disappear into him, as she silently sobbed. 'This is all my fault,' Inu-Yasha thought to himself as he placed the outer layer of his robe over her naked form and held her close. Inu-Yasha could feel his chest dampen from Kagome's salty tears. "I'm so sorry..." Inu-Yasha whispered to her. 'She said nothing, but nodded into his chest and clung into him more. Inu-Yasha glared into the eyes of the remaining (standing) men. "Iron reaper soul stealer!" In a matter of seconds the two men were on the ground unconscious.  
  
**Kagome's POV** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I looked up at Inu-Yasha, my friend, my savior, and my love, and with every ounce of confidence I had pressed my lips firmly against his. I felt Inu- Yasha smile into the kiss, as it deepened. After a few seconds I gently broke the kiss and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, after sliding into his red haori top. After I was dressed Inu-Yasha and I walked towards the shrine, I mean, my home... my house... It was then it hit me. My home was with Inu-Yasha... forever. ~*~End~*~ 


End file.
